Your Existence
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: Ever since a young age Hikari had hated men. Only one was different her childhood friend Jun, whose existence to her was neither that of a guy nor a girl. Twinleafshipping oneshot.


Ever since that incident she had both hated and feared men. Children, adults, elders if they were men she could not go near them. To her only one was different from the rest. Though, his existence to her was neither that of a guy or a girl.

The peace of the silence was broken as the magazine slammed against the table, due to the readers annoyance at the content. To the boy this was an everyday assurance, so much so he didn't even blink an eyelash. The girl had obviously gotten mad at the magazine for putting too many 'male' related things in there. "If you're done with it pass it over here," he said, reaching out a hand from the book he was reading.

"Why should **_I _**be obligated to help you out in any sort of way? You are more than capable to reach out your hand and pick it up," she said, crossing her arms as she leaned back against the chair.

"You never did make it clear to me why you hate men. Or, for that matter, if you even hate me," he said, putting the book down to grab the magazine which was flung across the table.

She stared at him, mutely, until he began to read the contents of the magazine, of which previously had enraged the girl. "I. … I don't believe it is any of your business why I hate them. You should feel honored to be in**_ my_** presents, after all you are but a filthy man. If you must know, though,**_ I_** will tell you. I see you as nothingness," said said, raising her head as if she was above the boy in importantness.

"Oh, I'm nothingness, am I? I feel so honored to be ranked so far above those worthless males, as you say," he said, laughing mutely as so the girl would not hear.

"Thickheaded," she said, spacing out which caught the boy's attention. "You've always been so thickheaded. Never understanding me, never agreeing, silently doing things on your own, yet you stay near me," she uttered, eyes glazed over.

The blonds eyes locked on to the girls lips as he watched her mouth what seemed to be 'why'. The 'why' which turned into nothingness as she continued the sentence in her head, until that very sentence slowly drifted into an abyss of darkness, of nothing, which will never be spoken of again.

This was normal for the girl to do sometimes, just completely space out, paying no attention to her surroundings whatsoever. All the doctors could say was that this was due to a traumatic experience when she was little. He, though, had always been near her and had never seen her in any 'traumatic' like experience. The only plausible cause would be that _he _had done something to her. But, the question is what did he do?

The sometimes painful expressions she made had always left him with a scare to bear. This was not out of pity nor out of obligation that he stayed with her, it was simply out of love. Yet, with how much he cared for her he could not fully erase her scare from the past. It might be nearly impossible for him to ever do. One thing, however, he will never change is that he will always stay by her side. This was a promise he made not only to himself but to her as well.

The shift motion of the rolled up magazine, flinging only inches past his face, woke him up from his train of thought. "If you're going to swing that, out in anger, please do it somewhere else," he said, staring at the rolled up wade of paper that was once the magazine he was reading only moments ago.

"If you don't want to get hit all you have to do is pay attention. That means no spacing out," she order, slamming the paper mess onto the table.

Finding the ways in which she shows her emotions was quite difficult sometimes. Others may think she does nothing but boss people around, but she often thinks about her actions and the consequences which will be brought to. "No, it's just watching you space out all the time is beginning to affect me as well," he said, getting up out of the chair.

"It's not spacing out it's being in deep thought. There is just always so much to think about and remember, it's almost overwhelming," she said, a distant look on her face.

"I wouldn't understand," he remarked, ever so frankly.

"Of course you wouldn't. Even if I don't regard you as a 'male' the fact still remains you are one," she responded, starting dead on at the blond.

"It has nothing to do with whether or not I am a male or female, rather it has to do with how well I understand you. For that purpose alone what sex the person is does not play a role. It simply means that you haven't communicated your feelings properly to that other person," he said, grievously.

"Which is why you can't understand me. I don't understand males and you can't understand me. It seems fair in my opinion," she add, finding their ways of thinking much to far apart.

"You, my dear Hikari, are the one that doesn't understand. I am the person who knows you best in this world of ours as you are the person who knows me best. You hide behind an imaginary wall to divide you from what you fear, using it as an excuse to escape the reality of a situation which has not turned in your favor. Undoubtedly you, yourself, are the one that, for the most part, has reviled all of this. Your desire to be noticed and your fear of being noticed are conflicting with each other. It's high time you choose what you wish to do. I'll wait for your answer," he explained, walking out of the girl's sight.

Hiding? That was someway to put it. No, for that was what she was doing; hiding behind a reality she made herself to escape what she didn't want to hear, see, understand, or remember. It could have worked if she hadn't of let the very thing that made her create this very 'wall' into her 'realty' which ultimately ended up shattering it all. "So, is this what you wanted me to understand?" she asked, bringing her head up to look to the ceiling.

Unanswered questions will always go unanswered until the answers are sought after. The question you must ask yourself, and only yourself, is will_you_ be the one to answer it? The answer can only be 'found' by _you_.

The rays of sun seemed to be drawn to the darkness as the door opened, filling an area with sunlight. The world this time had a pleasant glow to it instead of the dull gray feel to it before. The earth molding with every step she took. To her it almost seemed like a new life, a new world.

The answer to that question, the answer you can only give, what will it be? Will you step forward and face the challenges ahead? Or shy behind a wall of uneasiness? _Can you_ say 'yes'?

"Yes, I can," she exclaimed, as her slowly paced foot steps became fast passed running.

Was he to harsh on her. Lashing out on her like that even though it was probably was his fault in the first place. Once again he acted rashly toward her.

A knocking sound could be heard coming from the door. The blond moaned getting up to answer the door. The knocking soon turned to pounding as he made his way down the stairs. He really didn't want to answer it, but he had no choice in the matter. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked, opening the door. There standing in front of him was none other than Hikari. He was flabbergasted at how she appeared right when he was thinking of her.

"Jun!" she yelled, pouncing on the boy, bringing him straight down to the floor.

"Wh-what's wrong with you?" he asked, pondering what happened to the girl in that short period of time.

"You know, you were right. I was hiding behind my fear. But, I'm not going to anymore. I'll come straight out and say it this time, so you had better listen closely," she ordered, locking the boy down on the ground.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked, almost scared to know what is was that she wanted to ask him. This whole transformation thing was a little to much for the boy to intake.

She stopped to stare for a second before giving off an enlightened smile. "I really like you, Jun," she said, flopping down on the boy.

"Really?" he said, holding her with one hand. What was he going to do now?

**-The End-**


End file.
